


Теория удачи

by NecRomantica



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, ex-boyfriend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Отношения имеют свойство заканчиваться. Но одна неудача не всегда влечет за собой другие.





	

— Знаешь, — начал Велли, — говорят, у девчонок, у лучших подруг, которые много времени проводят вместе, делают все вместе и вообще очень близки, даже циклы синхронизируются. Ничего не напоминает?

Андреас наблюдал, как Маркус приземляется в район 140-метровой отметки — в последние недели он очень круто прыгал, Андреас давненько не был в таких хороших кондициях, сегодняшние 107 и 111 метров — наглядное тому подтверждение.

— А должно? — спросил он. — У меня вроде нет цикла, у тебя тоже. Или ты что-то скрываешь? Велли, не стесняйся, откройся же мне!

— Придурок, правда не догоняешь? — недовольно поморщился Велли. Он сегодня тоже прыгнул коротко, как и на предыдущих трех тренировках, поэтому закономерно расстроился. Андреас уже привык на это не реагировать.

— Ну хорошо, — он напустил на себя серьезности. — Тогда, по твоей бредовой теории я должен регулярно летать на хилл-сайз. Где все мои хрустальные кубки?!

— Пока что я не долетаю даже до К-пойнта, — процедил Велли. На их глазах чуть ближе Маркуса приземлился Зеверин — вот кто молодец, так сигать после недавней операции. — И знаешь, мне это не нравится.

Ну еще бы, ему нравилось. Когда входишь в элиту в раннем возрасте, как это сделал Велли, к этому привыкаешь. Андреас это понимал, хотя ему даже в лучшие годы до статуса лидера сборной было как до Плутона, а вот Велли всегда стремился и старался достичь эту промежуточную цель.

— Ну и на что ты намекаешь? — Нет, Андреас не дурак, он уже все понял, просто хотелось услышать это от Велли.

— Думаю, нам пора перестать, — сказал тот, в глаза не посмотрел. — Ну, все это…

— То есть, ты меня кидаешь? — уточнил Андреас.

— То есть, ты понял, — Велли встал и ушел, оставив Андреаса досматривать тренировку в одиночестве. Вот так просто.

Нет, Андреаса за все годы по каким только причинам не бросали: с ним было скучно, за него слишком переживали — опасный спорт, как-никак; с ним не сходились характерами и интересами, его даже обвиняли в том, что жутко храпит, хотя вот это — чушь собачья, Велли бы уже выгнал его на мороз, у него слух чуткий. Но пожалуй, за то, что одним своим присутствием рядом мешает добиваться успехов, Андреаса бросали впервые. Что ж, все бывает в первый раз, но все равно обидно. В конце концов, Велли не просто под руку попался или зацепил симпатичной мордашкой, они дружили, они через многое вместе прошли. Обидно — не то слово, но правильное никак не шло Андреасу на ум.

— С ветром сегодня лажа, — уселся рядом Штефан — еще один претендент на вылет из основной команды, Андреас не видел, как он прыгнул, да ему и плевать было. Коротко, иначе не сидел бы тут, а радовался б успехам вместе с Маркусом и остальными.

— В другой раз повезет, — сказал он, и Штефан улыбнулся в ответ, хлопнул по плечу — мягко, так только он умел.

— И тебе, чемпион!

Андреас едва сдержал горькую усмешку: это для таких, как Штефан, птичек, только встающих на крыло, его олимпийское золото было сродни короне на голове. Сам Андреас понимал — грош цена командному золоту, когда число личных успехов близко к нулю.

***  
Осьминогом Андреас при всем желании стать бы не смог, но уже готов был сменить имя на Пауль, царствие ему небесное. Он с доскональной точностью предугадал события ближайших месяцев и даже то, что на последнее место в основной сборной возьмут Штефана — не то чтобы он прыгал сильно лучше Андреаса, но возраст. Возраст, молодым везде у нас дорога. То, что Велли распрыгается и свою путевку на Кубок Мира заслужит, Андреас тоже знал. Как и то, что Велли не вернется. Без него было трудно, первое время, когда Андреас подолгу не мог заснуть ночами и все порывался набрать знакомый номер, но сдерживался в последний момент.

Сам он, ожидаемо, собирался на Континентальный кубок, на последних стартах жил с Маринусом и невольно отмечал, что теория Велли работает. Маринус в этом сезоне прыгал даже хуже него, хотя считанные метры разницы значения не имели, вторая лига — она и в Африке вторая. Зато два олимпионика, с усмешкой думал Андреас. Гордость нации.

Травма Давида поставила крест на его идее сменить имя в документах. Такого он предугадать не мог. 

— Повезло тебе, — по-доброму сказал Маринус, пакуя вещи — первый этап Континентального кубка стартовал уже завтра. — Давай, не упусти свой шанс.

Андреас рассеянно кивнул: нет, он был уверен, что суперформа не появится у него вместе с неожиданным везением, и скорее всего на на этапе в Лиллехаммере он будет статистом. Его больше волновало, что делать с Велли.

***  
Все решилось само собой. Может, не так, как надеялся Андреас, но хотя бы не в ущерб сохранению дружбы — в это он пока еще верил.

— Здорово, что ты тут! — искренне улыбнулся Штефан. — В прошлый раз я с австрийцем жил, с Шиффнером, классный чел, но так болтать любит! Я уже спал, а он все рассказывал мне историю про свою бабушку, которая в восемьдесят подумала, а не стать ли ей горнолыжницей. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, если спал?

— Так я просыпался раз пять, а он говорит и говорит! — усмехнулся Штефан. — Неугомонный!

Штефан и сам был неугомонным, Андреас не замечал этого раньше, когда они пересекались только на тренировках, соревнованиях и коллективных походах на футбол. И Штефан, похоже, был единственным, кого действительно обрадовало возвращение Андреаса в команду. Нет, Зеверин, Рихард, Маркус с Карлом и даже Велли встретили его радушно, пожелали успехов на первом в сезоне официальном старте, а потом стали обсуждать травму Давиду, такую несвоевременную, ведь он только набрал форму, даже в двадцатку залететь успел и все у него было впереди. Андреас не стал противиться, когда Штефан потащил его обживать комнату в хостеле.

— Как ты, входишь в норму? — спросил Андреас, чтобы поддержать разговор.

— Пока не особо, — пожал плечами Штефан. — Лучше, чем летом, конечно, но могло быть и еще лучше. Надеюсь, к Турне будет вообще супер.

Андреас улыбнулся: слышал бы Штефана Велли — посоветовал бы прямо сейчас съехать, вернуться к болтливому Шиффнеру или и вовсе в другой хостел перебраться. Циклы ведь, чтоб их.

***  
Первый старт Андреас ожидаемо провалил. Прыгнул не то чтобы совсем коротко, но соревнование закончилось для него после квалификации. На следующий день он поддерживал товарищей как зритель — лучшим из них оказался Маркус, а не Зеверин, как думал Андреас. Но не это окончательно убедило его в том, что провидцем ему не стать. Штефан выдал два стабильных прыжка и оказался пятнадцатым, даже выше Велли.

— Блядь! Сука! — доносился знакомый голос из домика сервисеров. Странно, что еще сам домик стоял на месте и выглядел целым.

— Ветер был неважный, — сказал Андреас, и Велли поглядел на него зло.

— Нормальный был ветер, никому не мешал. С седьмого разгона я далеко летал, должен был улетать и с шестого!

— Да не должен, ты ж ни у кого не занимал, — улыбнулся Андреас.

Когда-то, когда Велли восстанавливался после тяжелой — не столько физически, сколько психологически — травмы, и они вообще сомневались, найдет ли он в себе силы снова выйти на трамплин, именно это с ним работало лучше всего. Полное снятие ответственности, полная свобода, хочешь — прыгай далеко, хочешь — коротко, а хочешь — с места и головой в сугроб. Тогда было легко и весело. Андреас скучал по тем временам.

— Ты издеваешься, да? — процедил Велли. — То есть, по-твоему болтаться в конце двадцатки — это круто? Это то, к чему нужно стремиться?

Андреаса как в прорубь окунули, учитывая, что ему и до тридцатки сегодня было как до Китая пешком. И с таким Велли он обращаться не умел.

— Какая разница, где болтаться? Главное, чтобы компания была хорошая, — неожиданно заявил Штефан. Как он так тихо зашел в домик? И самое главное, как давно?

— Нашел чем гордиться, герр “У-меня-нулевые-амбиции”, — фыркнул Велли и отвернулся, демонстративно принявшись перекладывать инвентарь.

Штефан пожал плечами и спросил:

— А пошли погуляем?

— Пойдешь? — Андреас посмотрел на Велли.

— Спасибо, у меня аллергия на лузеров, — буркнул тот.

Штефан не дал Андреасу ответить, схватил за локоть и вывел из домика. 

Зима в Лиллехаммере была настоящей, не то чтобы Андреас горел желанием любоваться норвежской природой, но прогулка неплохо прочищала мозги. Уже не хотелось бить Велли морду. Даже ругаться с ним не хотелось. Штефан угадал, если вообще об этом думал.

— А давай снеговика слепим? — спросил Штефан так неожиданно, что Андреас споткнулся и чуть не плюхнулся в сугроб.

— Тебе вроде двадцать четыре, а не тринадцать, — хмыкнул он.

— А тебе вроде двадцать восемь, а не шестьдесят, или ты ручки обморозить боишься?

— Да чтоб тебя! — Андреас сам не знал, что на него нашло, когда запустил в Штефана первый снежок.

Через полчаса они валялись в снегу мокрые с головы до ног и никак не могли перестать ржать.

— Твой снеговик похож на Зеверина, — сказал Штефан.

— Из-за соломы вместо волос? — уточнил Андреас. — Вообще-то я лепил Карла.

— На Карла тоже похож, — согласился Штефан, нашел в себе силы встать и протянул руку Андреасу. — Если нас увидят такими — убьют. А если кто-то не выйдет завтра на старт из-за простуды — оживят и снова убьют.

— Значит, придется прокрасться незаметно и сразу в душ, — подмигнул Андреас и стряхнул снег с его шапки.

Прокрасться удалось, наскоро раздевшись, они уложили сырые вещи к батарее и уставились друг на друга.

— Ты первый, — сказал Андреас. — С твоей формой нельзя пропускать этап.

— Ну нет, — помотал головой Штефан. — Если пропустишь ты, я тоже себя не прощу.

Андреасу было не страшно, он почти не сомневался, что с такими результатами его быстро вернут к точке отсчета — на Континентальный кубок. А вот у Штефана все явно шло в гору. Он сказал это вслух, но тот только зачесал мокрые волосы назад пятерней:

— Идем вместе. Точка.

— Штефан, ты такой крутой, когда командуешь, — заржал Андреас, а потом стало не до веселья.

Он стоял столбом, даже когда горячая вода приятно полилась на грудь, а Штефан возился, натирая голову шампунем. Это было непривычно, ново — делать вот так с тем, кого не потащишь потом в постель. Делать это не с Велли.

— Ну, что застыл? Спину тебе потереть, чемпион? — Штефан уже смыл шампунь и теперь смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Внимательно. Будто ему не все равно было.

— Нет, просто ты все место занимаешь, неудобно, — отшутился Андреас, загоняя подальше новые, неизведанные мысли.

— Странно, ведь это ты у нас здоровяк, — хмыкнул Штефан, в последний раз сунул лицо под струю воды и потянулся за полотенцем. — Если будешь так тормозить в следующий раз, точно решу, что на массаж напрашиваешься.

И ушел, оставляя Андреаса в душе одного, со странной уверенностью, что Штефан знает что-то, о чем сам он пока не в курсе.

***  
Например, о том, что и на следующем этапе в Энгельберге Андреас заменяет Давида. Нет, степень тяжести травмы Зигеля выяснилась только сейчас, в Лиллехаммере ни Штефан, ни кто-либо другой знать о ней не мог, но Андреас все же разок назвал Штефана Паулем, после чего тот разволновался и даже попробовал пихнуть ему градусник.

Штефан улучшил свою позицию на первом старте, опять ненамного обскакав Велли, Андреас привычно не попал в полтинник, но ничуть не расстроился. Тем более, был еще завтрашний старт, где все можно исправить.

— Давай кино посмотрим? — спросил вечером Штефан. 

По-хорошему, надо было уже лечь спать, но не тянуло, и Андреас ответил:

— А давай.

Штефан не придвинул свою кровать, как это обычно делал Велли, приговаривая “абракадабра, да будет кинг-сайз”. Он просто забрался в кровать к Андреасу и устроил планшет у него на животе.

— “Эдди “Орел”? Ты прикалываешься? — Андреас попытался разговором прогнать это нелепое чувство чужой близости, которая не должна быть такой приятной, вот по всей логике — не должна, в конце концов, это же Штефан, Андреас о нем и не думал никогда вот так. Вообще никогда не думал… вот же черт!

— Ну а что? Почему бы не посмотреть фильм про самого хренового прыгуна в истории? — Штефан ничего не делал, просто говорил, но от его теплого дыхания, щекочущего шею, у Андреаса встал, это уже трудно было отрицать.

— Тебя устраивает быть хреновым прыгуном? — Андреас знал, что разговоры на серьезные темы — лучший способ обмануть взбунтовавшийся невовремя организм.

— Не устраивает, — ответил Штефан. — Но я и не хреновый прыгун. И ты не хреновый. Просто это не наш сезон. Пока. Давай уже смотреть?

Он заснул на середине фильма, так и не перебравшись в свою постель. А Андреас ждал, когда до мозга дойдет, что он не с Велли, и тело само поймет, что пора успокоиться. Но этого не произошло. Пришлось выбираться и идти в душ дрочить. И там он тоже не думал о Велли, а когда вернулся, Штефан подвинулся, оставив ему на кровати столько места, что наутро даже не болело ничего после сна.

А самое главное — у Андреаса не было этого безумно неловкого чувства, когда трудно даже в глаза посмотреть. Штефан ничего не спрашивал, ничего не говорил, просто пожелал ему удачи, привычно улыбаясь. 

В этот раз в тридцатку Андреас опять не попал, да и Штефан едва-едва зацепился. Андреас опять вспомнил про чертовы циклы, но Штефан уверенно заявил:

— Это все Эдди. Ты был прав, хреновая была идея. Кстати, чем там все кончилось-то, ты досмотрел?

Андреас покачал головой, пытаясь понять, Штефану действительно пофиг на результат или он просто мастер покер-фейса?

— Как думаешь, из искусственного снега получится слепить Рихарда? — серьезно спросил Штефан, как только переоделся.

Похоже, Андреас во всем был не прав: Штефан просто не умел грузиться дольше двадцати секунд.

***  
— Вы как попугаи-неразлучники, — сказал Велли, и не понять, чего в его голосе было больше — брезгливости, насмешки или, может, даже ревности.

Забавно, а ведь раньше Андреас читал его как открытую книгу без особых проблем.

— Так ты с нами или нет? — он пропустил подколку мимо ушей.

— Спасибо за приглашение, но нет, домашний праздник я собираюсь отмечать дома. — Теперь это точно звучало как упрек, но у Андреаса было хорошее настроение, поэтому он просто пожелал Велли счастливого Рождества и положил трубку.

А потом перезвонил Штефану:

— Все отказались.

И это логично: компаниями на праздники все обзавелись давно, только Андреас опомнился поздно, да и то лишь потому, что Штефан позвал его отмечать вместе. 

— Как жаль, они не попробуют моего фирменного пунша, — грустно ответил Штефан.

— Маркус сказал, что в том году после твоего фирменного пунша его девушке было так плохо, что он сперва решил, что станет отцом.

— У нее просто слабый желудок! — возмутился Штефан. — У меня отличный пунш!

— Потом Маркус всерьез задумался, не станет ли отцом он сам.

— Не парься, чувак, в этом году я изменил рецепт.

— Согласен только на пиво, скоро Турне, как-никак. Я не готов рожать во время Турне! — прыснул Андреас.

— Слабак, — ответил Штефан. — Жду тебя.

— Еду.

Близящееся Турне было большим праздником, чем Рождество, хотя Андреас и попадал на него благодаря расширенной квоте на немецких этапах. Но об этом пока рано было думать. Он положил в карман завернутого в фольгу сувенирного орла — ничего лучше, чтобы подарить Штефану, в голову не пришло — и сел в машину.

***  
— То есть, я правильно понял, если у них совпадают циклы, то они и тампоны теперь ходят вместе покупать? — уточнил Штефан. — Так это даже удобно!

Андреас вынырнул из блаженного водоворота, в который забросил его фирменный пунш — вкусная, к слову, штука — и проморгался. Он не помнил, как речь зашла об этих долбанных циклах, и не знал, зачем рассказал о них Штефану, но, похоже, изрядно того повеселил.

— Прямо кровное братство получается, — не унимался тот, с трудом давя смех. — Они вообще тогда могут не расставаться!

— А как же личная жизнь? — спросил Андреас.

— Оу, это проблема, да, — прыснул Штефан. — С другой стороны, ничего не мешает им обустроить личную жизнь друг с другом. Еще будешь?

Он поднял бокал и сунул его в руку Андреасу прежде, чем тот успел возмутиться. Приятное тепло потекло по пищеводу, запах фруктов в комнате стал еще острее, сильнее всего им пах Штефан, сидевший совсем рядом. Андреас не выдержал и опустил голову ему на плечо, сама она держаться уже отказывалась.

— Значит, поэтому вы с Велли больше не тусите вместе? — неожиданно серьезно спросил Штефан. А ведь казался таким пьяным.

— Он так решил… — пробормотал Андреас. — Не захотел заразиться. Циклами.

Он не собирался обсуждать это со Штефаном, он и вспоминать про Велли не собирался в этот праздник, и все прекрасно получалось — до этой минуты. 

— Странный он, — задумчиво произнес Штефан. — И как по-твоему, это насовсем?

— Не знаю.

— А сам как думаешь, Анди?

Андреас приподнялся, упираясь обеими руками в ковер, чтобы держать равновесие, но лицо Штефана перед глазами по-прежнему плавало туда-сюда.

— Что ты хочешь услышать?

— Я очень хочу кое-что сделать, — ответил тот. — Но при этом не хочу быть пятым колесом в телеге. Или одноразовым носовым платком. Да даже многоразовым — не хочу.

Андреасу наконец удалось поймать его в фокус: Штефан не улыбался, как обычно, но и серьезным не выглядел. Он смотрел так мягко, словно ему вообще все равно было, каков Андреас — лидер или лузер, красивый или не очень, веселый или угрюмый. Он бы все равно смотрел на него именно так.

— Сделай, — пробормотал Андреас одними губами.

Штефан не сдвинулся с места, так и сидел, подобрав колени к груди, и Андреас не выдержал, потянулся к нему первым. 

Самый лучший вкус пунша оказался у Штефана во рту: нужная температура, нужная сладость. Вместе с обволакивающей мягкостью губ, настойчивостью языка и пальцами, бережно перебирающими пряди волос, это оказалось идеальным ощущением Рождества.

***  
Наутро даже похмелья не было. Ничего, из того, чем пугал Маркус, не было, видимо, Штефан выбил страйк, изменив рецепт своего пунша. 

Но Андреас все равно чувствовал себя, как после большой попойки: когда знаешь, что наломал дров, но еще не разобрался, удастся ли обойтись малой кровью или все совсем плохо.

Они спали рядом на большой кровати, не раскатившись по разным концам, а сгруппировавшись по середине, и Штефан дышал Андреасу в шею, закинув на него ногу и руку. Они спали в одежде — жаль, конечно, рубашку, которую Андреас утюжил вчера битый час, — но это обнадеживало. 

Они целовалось полночи, Андреас помнил это так ясно, словно они до сих пор не закончили.

И он жалел, что они закончили. Твою же мать!

— Доброе утро, с Рождеством, тайленол в ванной, в шкафчике над зеркалом, — пробормотал Штефан и перекатился на другой бок, теперь прижавшись к Андреасу спиной.

Он перевернулся, подпер голову рукой, глядя на Штефана: тот не открывал глаза, опять уснул, что ли?

— Тайленол отменяется, — сказал он. 

— Круто. — Нет, все же не уснул. — И если ты сейчас начнешь со слов “нам нужно серьезно поговорить”, я тебе врежу. Серьезно, врежу, и на Турне поедешь с красивым фингалом.

— Нам нужно пожрать, — вздохнул Андреас, поглаживая кончиком пальца его шею, похоже, Штефану это нравилось. — И потрахаться. До Турне — четыре дня, так что потрахаться нужно сегодня. Ты ведь в курсе, что накануне стартов лучше не…

— Это еще одна охуенная история из оперы про циклы? — Штефан перевернулся на спину и теперь смотрел на него, улыбаясь.

— Нет, это богатый жизненный опыт, — хмыкнул Андреас.

— Я бы еще вчера, — вздохнул Штефан, — но не хотел ничего делать по пьяни. Но раз ты не против, тогда ступай готовь завтрак.

— Эй, я же гость! Почему я готовлю?

— Потому что я иду в душ, — Штефан подмигнул ему и выбрался из кровати.

И спорить с ним не хотелось.

***  
— Ну, поздравляю! — сказал Велли, когда в Оберстдорфе Андреас впервые запрыгнул в двадцатку. — Кажется, все наконец-то идет на лад, да?

Он улыбнулся, обезоруживающе, как только он умел, и Андреас не смог не отзеркалить его улыбку — привычка, что с нее взять.

— И ты круто выступил, — он пожал протянутую руку.

— Ага, еще бы наловчиться две одинаково стабильные попытки выдавать, — кивнул тот. — Не хочешь в Гармиш с нами поехать? Карл за рулем…

...а заднее сиденье полностью в их распоряжении. Плавали-знаем, но в этот раз у Андреаса были другие планы.

— Спасибо, но нет, мы уже арендовали тачку, — бросил он и смылся из домика сервисеров, не ответив на донесшееся в спину “Мы?”.

— Отсасывать перед стартами можно? — серьезно спросил Штефан.

— У нас полчаса до отъезда, — кивнул Андреас. — Я тебе или ты мне?

— За рулем ты?

— Ага.

— Тогда ты мне, но если потом ты нас угробишь в машине, я тебя на том свете достану!

— И затрахаешь до смерти? Я согласен!

— Придурок! — рассмеялся Штефан, расстегивая ширинку.

В машине он ожидаемо продрых всю дорогу, но Андреас не обиделся, в конце концов, в Гармише у них был еще целый вечер после соревнований.

***  
— Восьмой, чувак, восьмой! — Штефан лез обниматься, не обращая внимания на то, с каким кислым лицом смотрел на них Велли.

В общем-то, не в привычке Андреаса было трепетно оберегать чужие чувства, особенно если учесть, что бросили-то его, а не он, но от взгляда Велли хотелось провалиться под землю. В обнимку со Штефаном, чтоб там не скучно было. 

— Это было охуенно! — рассыпался в восторгах Карл, провалившийся сегодня даже хуже Андреаса. — И далеко, и красиво. 

— Ага, — обняв Штефана за плечи, сказал Андреас. — А где Маркус? Одно место — и подиум, вот где крутизна!

И они двинулись поздравлять Маркуса, который громко возмущался, что терпеть не может, когда его качают, а уж когда подбрасывают — тем более, но на самом деле веселился едва ли не больше остальных. Всех, кроме Велли, и Андреасу впервые плевать было, где того носит.

А вечером тренер сказал ему, что по результатам на два оставшихся этапа Турне он не едет. На этот раз шанс дали Карлу — опять же, возраст, и какая-никакая стабильность в сезоне.

— Ты грузишься, — не спросил, констатировал Штефан — естественно, первый из команды, кто узнал, что Андреас завтра уедет, но, увы, не в Австрию.

— Нет, я думаю.

— О чем? — Штефан улегся на его кровать, ставя рядом двух сувенирных орлов — и правду говорят, что у дураков мысли сходятся, на Рождество Штефан подарил ему точно такого же орла. 

— Задолбало все, — вздохнул Андреас, сгреб орлов в охапку и лег с ним рядом.

— Проигрывать?

— Нет.

— Не отбираться на этапы?

— Нет.

— Бороться?

— Да нет же.

— Тогда я спокоен, — хмыкнул Штефан. — Знаешь, что было, когда вы выиграли Олимпиаду? Точнее, когда в команду взяли Велли. Сколько ему тогда было, семнадцать, восемнадцать?

— Семнадцать, — ответил Андреас. — И что было?

— Я решил уйти из спорта.

— Ты гонишь.

— Нет, — помотал головой Штефан. — Это охуеть какой удар по психике — когда парень младше тебя добивается таких, мать его, успехов, а ты… ты никто.

— Ты не никто, — отчеканил Андреас.

— Мне так Зеверин сказал, — улыбнулся Штефан. — Потом уже, после Олимпиады, после всего. И я остался.

— Значит, мне нужно пойти Зеверину презентовать бутылку вина? — усмехнулся Андреас. — За наше счастливое все?

— Вообще, если бы я мог, я бы очень давно презентовал бутылку одному парню, — серьезно сказал Штефан. — Он тогда красился по-дурацки в светлый цвет, который ему не шел…

— Шел, — машинально ответил Андреас.

— ...и фамилия у него была ужасная, я подумал еще, как он живет-то с ней? А если в Штаты переедет?

— Твоя, что ли, лучше, дебил?

— А самое главное — он боялся высоты. И все равно прыгал. Пусть не так далеко, как многие другие, но прыгал. Каждый день. И до сборной допрыгал, и до Олимпиады. Вот тогда я понял, что тоже смогу.

— Значит, ты меня сталкерил, засранец? — Андреас перевернулся, навалившись на него сверху, и Штефан засмеялся.

— Ну разве что чуть-чуть. Но нет, мы ж должны были знать своих чемпионов…

— Иногда можно просто спросить, а не гуглить.

— Да ты что, он мне даже не нравился, — хмыкнул Штефан. — Чтобы еще разговаривать с ним. Мне никто из вас не нравился, я думал, что у вас там свой клуб тех, кто круче, а мне можно и не мечтать. И все равно я восхищался им.

— Боялся, значит?

— Боялся. Не любил. Потом узнал.

Он снова говорил серьезно, и Андреас уже не в первый раз заметил, как эта смена настроения Штефана вышибает ему все пробки. Вот и сейчас — пара слов, мимолетное движение — и у Андреаса стоял так сильно, что того и гляди дыру в джинсах пробьет.

— И все изменилось.

— Ну, учитывая, что теперь я беру у него в рот, можно сказать и так, — почти шепотом произнес Штефан, пробираясь рукой под его футболку.

Андреас закрыл глаза, уткнулся носом ему в ключицу и на пару секунд сосредоточился на широкой ладони, поглаживающей его спину. Боялся ли он, что никогда уже не взлетит высоко? Нет, Штефан правильно сказал, неважно как, важно — в какой компании. Боялся ли, что получится как с Велли — четыре спущенных в унитаз года и дурацкая, нет, мега-дурацкая причина для расставания? Нет, потому что если теория и имела смысл, на Штефане она ломалась, на Штефане вообще ломались все теории Андреаса. Наверное, это значило больше, чем он мог себе признаться. Пока.

— Чего ты хочешь сейчас, — пробормотал наконец он.

— Тебя, — признался Штефан, и это было почти больно, потому что у Штефана-то завтра новый старт, и нельзя…

— Вообще-то у тебя завтра Инсбрук.

— А у тебя опыт, я помню, — Штефан легко выбрался из-под него и стянул футболку. — Но знаешь что? Я хочу свой опыт.

***  
В день рождения Штефана они не вылезали из постели, несмотря на то, что Турне еще не закончилось, и этап в Бишофсхофене был уже завтра. В Инсбруке Штефан выступил на своем уровне, поэтому теперь никакими теориями и личным опытом его было не усмирить. Не то чтобы Андреаса что-то не устраивало

Еще вечером, после квалификации он столкнулся с Велли — у свежеиспеченного рекордсмена трамплина тоже был повод поотмечать сегодня. 

— Не присоединишься? — спросил он, так легко и обыденно, словно и не было этих месяцев отторжения и соревнования по плевкам друг другу в душу.

Андреас мог бы отвертеться тем, что завтра ему уезжать на Континентальный кубок и уже там пытаться снова заслужить место в основной сборной. А для этого нужно быть трезвым, бодрым и к бою готовым целиком и полностью. Но он решил не врать.

— Я уже присоединяюсь к другой вечеринке, — улыбнулся он.

— А, да. Поздравь от меня Штефана, скажи, подарок я завтра занесу, — кивнул Велли.

— Окей, — Андреас уже собрался уходить, когда Велли окликнул его снова. 

— Ведь на самом деле так даже лучше да? То, как все получилось?

Андреас постоял задумавшись, что именно хочет услышать Велли. Что его бредни про циклы сработали, и теперь у него рекорд трамплина, а Анди все еще в жопе, мудрый-мудрый Велли, все правильно сделал, а главное, вовремя избавился от балласта? Или, может, он считал, что мужественно отошел в сторону, давая Андреасу возможность замутить с кем-то более достойным, а сейчас с умилением наблюдал за плодами своей жертвенности? Или он надеялся, что теперь, после рекорда, можно взять и вернуть все назад? Да и Штефан Ляйе умудрился прожить полсезона с Андреасом Ванком и не превратиться в неконкурентноспособное дерьмо.

— Мне — охуенно, — улыбнулся Андреас. — Как тебе, реши уж сам. Еще раз поздравляю, рекордсмен!

— Так и сказал? — Штефан перевернулся на живот и подпер голову кулаками. — Теперь мне стремно подумать, что он может мне завтра подарить.

Андреас не парился: в плане подарков Велли никогда оригинальностью не отличался, поэтому ждет Штефана очередная шапка или галстук. 

— Мне вот стремно, что скоро уже отбой, а я еще не до конца отработал свой подарок, — широко улыбнулся Андреас.

— Не до конца? — картинно ужаснулся Штефан. — А когда будет конец? У нас гондонов почти не осталось…

— Тебя что-то не устраивает? — Андреас притянул его к себе, прижал крепко. — Не забывай, я завтра уезжаю.

— Я помню, — пробормотал Штефан ему в губы. — А еще я помню, что ты заявлен в Вислу, так что далеко-то не уезжай.

Андреас рассмеялся, перекатился вместе с ним, нащупал валявшуюся на полу коробку и вытряхнул из нее последний оставшийся презерватив. 

— Полегче на этот раз, — хмыкнул Штефан, закидывая ноги ему на поясницу.

— Как скажешь, — кивнул Андреас. 

На следующий день после этого безумного марафона Штефан занял высокое восьмое место и сказал, что не собирается ждать неделю до чертовой Вислы. Может, у кого-то в этот раз удался сезон, но по дороге в аэропорт, где Андреас пообещал встретить Штефана, он думал, что у него, похоже, наконец-то удалась жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> В общем, фик про летающих лыжников я хотела написать еще прошлой зимой, Андреас Ванк и Андреас Веллингер, заичики и котики, просто требовали долгую историю отношений на бумаге, но не поперло.  
> Прошел год. Я таки написала фик, но совсем не тот, который хотела. Вообще фик писался даже не столько ради лыжников, сколько потому, что пришла в голову одна бредовая идея, ну и какая идея, такой и фик вышел.  
> Ну и в целом-то я, конечно, старалась впихивать прыжковую матчасть, по всем этапам этого сезона прошлась, чтобы вписать, кто на каких местах был и чего добился, но на самом деле это про отношения. Это, наверное, можно читать и как оридж, потому что ну не лыжи и трамплины мне были интересны, а мальчики. И вообще всем двигал визуальный экстаз, а не жажда написать прямо супер-текст про внутреннюю кухню прыгунов на лыжах. Ну упс, за супертекстами - не ко мне, я люблю глазами)))  
> А вспыхнуло так ярко после этого фото: http://i.imgur.com/wR7aRvA.jpg, оно же подтолкнуло к идее, оно во всем виновато))) Ну и для визуализации, если кто-то вдруг рискнет прочитать (сомневаюсь, что найдутся такие смельчаки, но вдруг, чем черт не шутит):  
> Андреас Ванк: http://love-germany.blog.pl/files/2013/09/201.jpg  
> http://www.skokipolska.pl/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/wank_andreas_s.piwowar_h.jpg  
> Андреас Веллингер (в тексте - Велли): http://data.whicdn.com/images/168214681/superthumb.jpg  
> Штефан Ляйе: http://www.triceps-team.de/html/img/pool/Stephan_Leyhe_071221_sm_FM3_1018.jpg


End file.
